Plane Crash
by She-Wolf1991
Summary: 17 year old Ayame goes on a vaction to California to relax. Only things don't turn out the way she expects. Her plane crashes, shes stuck on a deserted island, and to make it all worse, she's stuck with an arrogant jerk. pairings: kagxinu sanxmir ayaxkou
1. Plane Pain and Wetness

**Hey people! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: sigh no I don't own Inuyasha…..or anyone else…or really anything…..I have nothing! Cries**

**Chapter 1: Plane Pain and Wetness**

She didn't know what was happening. One minute she was asleep and the next she was being woken up by people screaming and hurrying to buckle the seatbelts. The guy next to her had already buckled his and looked like he was praying.

Suddenly the plane shook. The man's face went pale and he gripped the seats. The speakers came to life and a woman's voice came on. "Everyone! Please stay calm and remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened. We're going to have a rough landing but there is a small island nearby."

'_Island? But I'm supposed to be going to California, not to an island! What's going on!_' She thought as panic began to overtake her.

"The pilot is going to try to land on the water near the island. When we land unbuckle your seatbelts and calmly take the bottom part of your seat and use it as a floatation device as show in the pamphlet. When we get off the plane stay together in a group and parents stay with any small children."

'_What? Are we crashing?_' Ayame buckled her seatbelt and held onto the seats as hard as she could. All of a sudden the plane dived forward towards the water. Ayame screamed as she felt herself being pulled forward by the sheer force of it.

Then it went silent. Trembling she looked outside the window and screamed, seeing only water.

The speakers came on again and the attendant's voice shook as she spoke. " Everyone I need you to calmly unbuckle your seatbelts and hold on to the bottom part of your seat. Then please follow me in a single line towards the exit. Once outside swim with the group towards the island."

'_calmly? Is she insane? The plane just crashed! And we're underwater. What the hell is she talking about calmly?'_ Ayame thought as she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and tugged on the bottom part of her seat. Luckily out of boredom she had read the pamphlet.

As soon as there was a break in the swarms of people she went into the isle and followed the person in front of her as fast as they would go.

The water was freezing. She was told to stay with a group of now 6 people (including herself) so that the younger ones and their family can get to the island without leaving everyone behind.

In her group was the man she was sitting next to. He was young, about 18 with black hair pulled into a dragons tail at the nape of his neck. Her wore a dark purple hoodie with dark blue jeans. Her kept near a woman who looked about a year younger, with long black hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a hot pink tank top and light blue short shorts.

A little farther away was a guy who had long silver hair and dog-ears on his head. He looked to be about 18 too. He wore a red muscle shirt with faded blue jeans. He had his arm around a woman who was about 17 and had long black hair kept down. She was wearing a form fitting light blue t-shirt. Even though she had her own floating seat thingy (a/n: I don't know what they're called :P) he held on to her.

The last guy had long jet black hair pulled into a high ponytail. He also looked to be about 18. He wore a baggy dark blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

There were mostly younger kids on the plane with large families, so they were left with the pilot.

Ayame held onto the seat and even though it held her above water she kicked her feet to stay warm. The guy with the long black hair noticed her discomfort and swam over. "A little cold?" he asked while bringing one arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

Now normally she would've rejected his offer and push away but right now she was freezing! All she had on was a green tank top and dark blue short shorts. She had kicked off her shoes as soon as she got in the water. Now she regretted the decision, since her feet were freezing.

When he pulled her to his side she instinctively got closer, pushing her way so that the seat floated away and she was between him and his seat with her back against his chest. 'Man is he hot! Okay stop! This is not the time to be thinking about that. Or the fact that I just pushed my way closer to him and now his seat thingy has to hold both of us! Oh shit! There goes mine…well if this thing can hold that fat ass pilot then I guess it can hold us."

"Comfy?" he asked smirking. "I'm just c-cold alright." She replied while trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

Suddenly the pilot started swimming and yelled back "If you want to live hurry up and swim toward the island! There's a huge wave coming!"

Everyone swam as fast as they following the crowd ahead (since the pilot was way too slow). Ayame and the 'mystery man' as she had dubbed him had a hard time keeping up because of Ayame's choice of position. Quickly she ducked out from under his arms and started swimming on her own.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to catch up to her. " It's faster." she yelled back. "Well there's no time for being fast!" he said while grabbing her and putting her back in their first position.

She was about to ask what he meant when a huge wave swept over them carrying them underwater. Not being ready for it she swallowed some water. Then came pain, and lots of it.

When the current pushed them through the water they hit a rock, knocking Ayame unconscious. Her last thought was of the mystery man still holding her.

A/N: Well? Whatcha think? Its my first so no flames please. But some suggestions are helpful:D don't forget to review! Next chapter hopefully will be up sometime next week or sooner!

**Preview**

_She woke up freezing. 'What's going on? Where am I? What happened to me?'_ _Lying in the shade of a tree she tried to sit up only to be pushed back down. All she saw was black hair, the sun blocking her view._


	2. Mystery Man has a name!

**CHAPTER 2! Mystery man has a name**

**Disclaimer: ….I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.**

He swam towards the surface carrying the girl with him. Finally he broke the surface. Seeing the shore not to far off he swam towards it. _'She better be grateful for this'_ he thought while gritting his teeth against the cold.

He was getting tired and wishing that he'd never let go of that damn seat. When they'd hit the rock he let it go to get a better grip on the red head. Now with her being unconscious and his arm useless he cursed himself for letting it go.

Reaching shore he carried the girl as best he could with one arm to a shaded area away from the shore where it seemed to be a bit cooler. The last he needed was for one of them to get heat stroke.

He gently laid her down and then stretched out next to her. Not able to fight off sleep he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She woke up freezing. _'What's going on? Where am I? What happened to me?' _Lying in the shade of a tree she tried to sit up only to be pushed back down. All she saw was black hair, the sun blocking her view.

"I wouldn't move to much if I were you." That voice! Where had she heard it before? "You hit your head kinda hard when we smashed into that rock."

'_That's right! We were on the plane when it crashed. Then we went underwater and hit that rock…well more like boulder.' _She thought dryly. With her memories came a headache. Scratch that, a migraine. She moaned and clutched her head trying to stop the pounding.

Sigh "Told you" he said exasperated. "Here take these" He held out two small white pills to her. She shook her head and said " Not until I know what they are".

"You save someone's life and they _still_ don't trust you. They're for your headache; I found a first aid kit floating near the shore. I also caught come fish, they're cooking over the fire there." Downing the pills she asked, " How'd you get a fire going?"

"Ever heard of waterproof matches? They were in the first aid kit."

"If this is supposed to be some sort of Tropical Island then why is it so cold?" She asked shivering. "Well it is night and you're still a bit wet. But if you're so cold then we could always just create some friction to get you warmed up a bit." He replied while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh NO! You prev! Geez I don't even know you and we're stranded on some island and you're _hitting on me_?" Her face was contorted into one of disgust while he was shaking his hands in front of his face as if to ward off her accusations.

"No no! Nothing like that just uh…a way of saying why don't we go over to the fire! Yeah…and uh the fish are probably done anyway." _'Wooh! That was a close'_ because he'd already turned his back he didn't see Ayame grab a rock and drop it on his head.

"By the way, my name's Ayame and I'm not some slut who's gonna jump you saying 'ooh ooh give me sex because I'm a horny little slut'! Jackass."

He laid there swirly eyed while she poked at the fire and checked the fish.

* * *

Ayame stared into the fire. The flames dancing in front of her eyes. _'Maybe this won't be that bad. I'm mean, sure he's kind of a jerk but what guy isn't? And we since we're stuck on this god awful island for awhile with no one else around, we better make the best of it.' _ She looked over at 'mystery man'. _'Maybe that was a **little** harsh.' _She sweat dropped thinking about what he said. _'Then again…'_

She looked around the island, taking in the scenery with her emerald green eyes. _'This place would be a great vacation spot though. Well best not waste it!'_

There was golden sand around the border of the island creating a beach. Farther back was a dense forest creating an almost jungle-like scene. When She looked into the sky she could barely see the sun coming up. There were to many fluffy clouds. "Great now we're gonna be stuck in the fucking rain, just great."

A moan from behind startled her from her thinking. "Wha- Oh?" Turning around she saw mystery man getting up. "I see you're finally up."

"Yeah well you'd be out for awhile too if you had someone drop a damn rock on your head!"

"Oops. Was that your head? I thought it was a coconut." She replied faking innocence.

"Grrr! You know you cou-" "The fish are done!" blink blinkHe gave a blank stare as he digested that she had just interrupted him and that the food was done.

Giving her a strange look he sat down and took the fish. He started gnawing on it while she picked at what was left of hers.

"Damn woman! Care to slow down a bit?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"What the hell are you ignoring me for?"

"You're talking with food in your mouth." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He gave her a flat look and swallowed his food. "Better?" he asked sarcastically.

"Much."

Anime-style fall

* * *

"Come on and Hurry the hell up!" He yelled over the wind. It had started pouring an hour after they had finished eating and looked like it was going to get worse.

They had headed into the forest to try and find shelter and also get away from the water that was slowly making it's way to where they were. They had grabbed the first aid kit and brought it along.

"I'm coming damn it! It's not my fault there's so many broken branches around here!" She yelled back giving him a look that could freeze hell.

"Hey, by the way what's your name?"

We're in the middle of a storm that's getting worse by the minute and you ask me what my name is? Now who has bad timing?"

"You. And if I do die I want to who I'm haunting, so what's your name?"

"It's Kouga."

"Ahhh!" Kouga turned around just in time to see Ayame fall face first in to some mud. Not being able to control it, he burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny!" She yelled while wiping some mud off her face.

When he had finally calmed down he turned back towards her, a silly grin still plastered on his face.

"Well I'm glad somebody's enjoying this." She muttered under her breath.

"Hurry up and get up! We have to keep going you know!" Kouga yelled going over to where she to help her up. "What'd you fall on anyway?"

"That stupid branch you threw in the middle of the path!" She yelled while struggling to get up.

"Here." He effortlessly lifted her up and set her on her feet. Only to have to grab her as descended to the ground once again.

Wincing she said, "I think I twisted me ankle."

"You sure?" Seeing her nod he turned his back towards her and bent down. "Then get on, it'll be faster this way."

Blushing she climbed on his back holding on to his shoulders.

He sped off, racing through the forest and coming to a halt in front of a small cave in the side of a mountain.

"You can open your eyes now." He said while rolling his.

Slowly she opened her eyes and got off his back holding onto him for support.

"Let's go check it out." Nodding she hopped along side of him, holding onto his shoulder while he held onto her waist.

* * *

It turned out to be an abandoned cave that went deep enough back that they would be out of the rain and had a small chamber in the side of it, that connected with another even smaller one.

"Well I guess that room could be where we sleep and the one next to it for…business." He said while helping her into the small area.

"I guess that's one way of saying it." She said dryly while plopping on the ground and stretching out to rest.

Kouga stretched out right next to her bringing her in his arms. "What do you think your doing?" She asked while trying to get out of his grip.

"It seems like it's gonna get a bit cold so better cuddle up. OW!"

She smacked him on the head and glared at him the best she could with him behind her. "What? Do you _want_ to freeze?" He asked trying to defend himself.

Figuring he was probably right, a brain-dead moron, but right, she relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

He started to relax as he heard her breathing even out. _'Thank kami! I thought I was gonna be dead for that one. Well better get some sleep.' _He yawned and closed his eyes, following her into dreamland.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys better be happy, this thing was over four pages long! It might take me a little longer from to update now on since school is starting soon but I'll try to get chappy 3 up before then.**

**!Don't forget to review:D**

**Preview**

"_Ahhhhhhhh!" Ayame screamed. "It's it's…_


	3. Two heads are better than one right?

**Thanks for the review everyone! **

**Disclaimer: ok…before I say anything…I just want everyone to know that I'm…I'm…. I'm exaggerating this whole thing…I don't own Inuyasha.**

**  
**

**Chapter 3: two heads are better than one right?**

(Anyone that may be kinda confused about the 2nd chapter and Kouga's arm it had healed while he slept thanks to his demon blood, It wasn't really badly injured it just hurt.)

* * *

Ayame woke up feeling tired and worn out. Her ankle still hurt a little thanks to yesterday's 'incident'. Moaning she sat up and looked at her surrounding. Now that the storm had blown through the cave felt slightly damp making her want to get out and smell the fresh air. 

She turned around and saw Kouga sleeping soundly. _'You know, if I squint really hard I think I can just make a cute little pup! But I have to squint really really hard and that's giving me a headache. If only he knew I was calling him a pup!' _She laughed silently while standing up and leaning slightly on the wall for support.

"Alright. Since this place smells like the guys gym locker I think I go for a little limp outside. This smell kind of reminds me of a certain wolf youki that I know of." She walked (or limped) out of the cave trying to hold her breath and imitate the 'smelly wolf's' _heroic_, as she would like to think of it (key word would), rescue.

"Oh oh here let me help you up there since you tripped over that there branch that I threw in your way. Now lets cuddle because it'll get cold. Yes cold that's I could've fooled myself with that one." She mocked in a deep semi-man's voice. "Ugh! Guys are so stupid!"

"If I was so stupid then we wouldn't be alive right now, now would we?"

"Eeep!" Ayame whipped around, her red pigtails hitting her face lightly and sticking to her.

Kouga chuckled as Ayame tried to get all of the hair away from her face and mouth.

"Damn humidity, damn hair…" She muttered as she got the last pieces.

"We should start searching for food, I'm sure there's something on this island." Kouga said while looking around trying to find some berries or something edible.

"I'm not really into the whole eating berries and island food…unless it's tropical island food with a little umbrella." She said thoughtfully.

He sweat dropped as she got a dreamy look on her face obviously thinking of tropical food with little umbrellas.

"Oook…well since there aren't any 'little umbrellas' on this island we're going to have to search for food and eat what we get."

"Fine. I'll eat your island food…Is this what you usually eat?" She asked half actually wondering, half just insulting him.

"…"

"Sooo that's a yes then." She said while walking slowly leaving him behind. "That's interesting. I guess you learn something new about someone everyday."

"Do you want to find food or just insult me all day?" He yelled while running to catch up to her.

"Food is good." Her stomach grumbled as if to emphasize her statement. "Yeah it's defiantly what I seem to need right now."

"Then lets go." He took the lead leading them deeper into the jungle and their 'home' farther behind.

* * *

3 Hours later 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"For the last time YES! YES I know where I'm going. YES I know what we're looking for. And NO we're not lost! Damn woman, how many times are you gonna ask me?"

"Well I wouldn't if we had found something by now! Do you even know how to get back the cave?" Their faces getting closer and closer the more they yelled.

"Of course I know how to get back to the cave! And we would have found something by now if you **helped** a little."

"I would be _helping_ if you'd stop yelling at me that I'm not looking right!" By now their faces weren't even an inch apart.

Suddenly she noticed him smirking. "What?"

"You must really like me huh?"

"What?" Only then did she notice how close their faces were. "Ahhh!" She jumped back three feet and turned her back towards him so he wouldn't noticed her blushing.

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna go search over here! Yeah this looks like a good spot! I'll meet you back at the cave. Bye bye now!" she quickly ran off leaving a smirking wolf behind.

"I knew she couldn't resist me." With that said he turned back around and continued his search for food making sure to get extra when he found knowing she probably wasn't going to find anything.

'_I'll go look for her in an hour or so.' _(a/n: No he doesn't have a watch he can tell by the way the sun is located…not that I can but it's not me here is it…continue on!)

* * *

'_Just. A. Few. More. Feet' _"Ahhh. Finally made it." Kouga said exhausted after searching threw the jungle for hours. Instead of trying to find Ayame to make sure she didn't get lost, he got lost. (a/n: Ah the irony) 

"Have a little trouble out there?" He turned around to find Ayame smirking at him. He moaned and turned back around. Closing his eyes he hoped she'd just go away and this was all just some horrible horrible nightmare.

"Please go away. Please go away. Please go away." He began chanting the saying hoping it would work.

"What? Don't you like having me around?"

He slowly turned around sighing heavily disappointed that his chanting had not worked. _'Maybe next time.'_

"You can't get away from me that easily. Sooo what'd you bring me?"

"I didn't bring** you** anything. You were supposed to get your own food."

Scratching her head slightly she replied. "Uhh yeah about that I kinda gave up like after five minutes and uhh all I found are these berries." She held out four black berries with red and white dots. "They seem a bit poisonous to me so I was thinking…what if **you** tried them first, that way if they are poisonous and you do die I'll still be here for them to find!" She gave him an innocent smile while he sweatdropped and looked at the berries.

"Yeah that seems great and all but I'd rather not. Besides I caught some fish and gathered some _edible_ fruits and berries."

"Oh really! Can I have some?" She got on her knees begging him.

Looking slightly disinterested he said, "I suppose since I do have enough but next time you're gonna have to actually look!" He waggled his finger at her as she jumped for joy.

"Yes! Thank you sooo much. Hey umm tomorrow do you think there's a hot spring around here I could bathe in?"

He sighed again and began building a fire instead of answering her.

He had almost gotten the fire going when Ayame suddenly screamed. "What?" He started looking around feverously trying to find the source of her scare.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ayame screamed. "It's it's…a SPIDER!"

"Where?"

"It's on your head!"

"What? Get it off!" He began pulling at his hair hoping to get the spider out.

"Oh wait. Never mind, false alarm people. I thought it was a spider but it turns out that your hair was just messy."

"…"

"What?"

Sorry people for the late update I've been tired lately and well kinda lazly after school. I can't give you a preview this time cuz I'm not sure what exactly is gonna happen next but I promise you that it will be good! 

If you have any questions the put them in the review and I'll try to answer them the best I can.

**MeiMeiPrettyFlower****: she tells him her name and vice-versa in chappy 2. **

**Okay thanks for the reviews and don't forget to reviews again!**

**Till next Time! BYE!**


	4. Search Party

**Chapter 4: Search Party**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…. or do I?…. big scary-looking guys come in oh whoops. I don't seem to Inuyasha at all. My mistake! Bye! runs away**

Ayame was getting bored. They'd been sitting in this cave forever due to the storm that decided to blow in. Her ankle still hurt though it was getting better. On her way back to the cave yesterday she pretended she was a pirate that just got their leg eaten off by a shark. (a/n: wow and I thought I was bad!)

Sigh "When is this storm going to end! We've been stuck here for days!" She shouted.

Sweatdropping Kouga replied, "It's only been a 10 minutes. And sit still for once would you?"

"Nope." She said stubbornly while turning her head and crossing her arms. She had been fidgeting for a while and now debating on whether or not she wanted to play pirates again, but this time with someone walking the plank.

Her eyes popped open when Kouga put his t-shirt around her like a straight jacket. Oblivious to his now half naked state, he picked her up and sat her next to him by the fire. "Now" He started with fake happiness, "You stay right there and behave and maybe later on you can have your choice of the bugs!"

Making a face she grumbled, "Choice of the bugs he says, I'd like to see those bugs crawl right up his ass and then see how he likes those damn bugs then."

"…"

She felt someone staring at her so she turned around and found Kouga looking at her funny. "What the hell are you looking at! I'm the one with bugs up my ass."

She turned around defiantly and continued to rant about stupid wolf demons that can't stop staring due to problems with ass bugs.

* * *

After pigging out (Ayame's doing) 

He had been watching her for about an hour now. She was sleeping peacefully after eating most of their 'food' supply.

'_How are we supposed to get out of here? I need to search the island and see if Inuyasha and the others made here. I should probably take her along; leaving her alone for too long on a deserted island doesn't seem like a very good idea. I saw her playing pirate earlier. Hopefully they're all right and this storm goes away by morning. I should probably get some rest, I'll think about this more when I wake up.' _Yawning he took his place by the fire and stretched out, falling into a troubled slumber.

* * *

Next morning 

Poke poke

'_slllleeeepppp'_

Poke

"…."

Poke

"………"

poke poke poke poke po-

"Quit poking me damn it!"

"Well someone's grumpy this morning…did you have a bad dream? Aww you poor baby." (a/n: for anyone who's wondering how she's poking him when she's in a semi-straight jacket, she chewed her way out and ended up ruining his shirt.)

"Ayame"

"Yes?"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL POKING ME?"

"Okay ow. Ow. OW, THAT WAS MY EAR!" Ayame yelled back in Kouga's ear.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU-" (and so the yelling contest has begun but we're just gonna skip this part and go to the end of the fight.)

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" With every yell their faces got closer and closer, well Ayame's got closer and closer while Kouga, who noticed this, tried to get farther and farther from her. But with every step she took two.

"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE SUCH A JERK IF YOU WOULD ACT YOUR AGE!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M _CHILDISH?"_

"OF COURSE NOT!" Kouga, being backed against the wall now decided to turn things around and started to circle her so she'd be against the wall.

"That's what I thou-"

"CHILDREN ACT MORE MATURE THEN YOU!"

"WELL ATLEAST I DON'T THINK OF SEX 34 TIMES A DAY! AND DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T, BECAUSE IT'S A KNOWN FACT."

"Oh." Dropping his voice to a husky whisper and putting his hands on either side of Ayame, "so that's the kind of thing you read about? Well what _other _kinds of things do you read about? Hmm Ayame? Care to _show_ me some of these things?"

Poor Ayame shook her head fiercely realizing that she was trapped against the wall with no escape.

"So you do read about those _things_ then. And you just need some _help_ with these things. Is that it?" He whispered in her ear making her shiver involuntarily.

Blushing she stuttered, "nno I..I..I just umm…heard that…."

"Shhh, no need to say anything more. I give you all the help you need." With that he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Nibbling on her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Ayame still shocked opened her mouth slightly moaning when his tongue glided over her own. Kouga smirked against her mouth and started to coax her tongue to come play with his while he slid his hands up the back of her shirt, resting on her lower back.

She shivered when she felt his cold hands on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to deepen the kiss.

Pulling back for air Kouga smirked and looked into her eyes. "What else do you read about?"

Blushing she was about to answer when they heard voices yelling.

"KOUGA!"

"KOOOUUGA"

"Inuyasha I thought you said he was over here!."

"He is!"

"Then where is he?"

"Do you want to sniff him out?"

Sighing Kouga let go of Ayame and moved to the front of the cave. "I'm over here guys."

It had stopped raining and now everything had a slightly damped feel to it.

"Kouga! We've been looking everywhere for you! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Kagome. How are you guys doing?"

"Oh we're good. We ended up on the other side of the island. With everyone's help we've built some shelter and have a good supply of food." Sango replied.

Miroku coming up next to her added, "Yeah turns out that one of the people on the plane was a nature-al-ist-thingy."

Smacking him on the head Sango said, "It's naturalist baka."

"Hey fleabag, how the hell did you end up here? Must have been pretty lonely all by yourself." Inuyasha smirked when he noticed Kouga didn't have a shirt on. "Or do have you had some company?"

Coughing to get some attention Ayame introduced herself. "Umm hi, I'm Ayame."

Miroku, now smirking asked, "So what have you two been up to? All _alone _in this nice little cave?"

Hitting him on the head again Sango asked/insulted, "Even though Miroku has brain problems what did happen to your shirt Kouga?"

Kouga was starting to get annoyed. "Look we didn't do anything. I took my shirt off to use as a straight jacket to keep her still." He pointed sharply at Ayame while looking none too happy.

"So then Kouga," Kagome asked. "Where is your shirt?"

At this everyone leaned forward suffocating Kouga and Ayame. Before they could ask anymore questions Ayame provided them with an answer.

"Well I woke up before Kouga and was still trapped so I um kind of chewed my way out of his shirt." She blushed while every sweatdropped. Then it sunk in.

"YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU ATE MY SHIRT?"

"Well I wouldn't say eat. More like torn it into little tiny pieces." Nervously she added, "Well would you look at the uh sky! We should start heading to the other side."

Feeling a little bad for her new friend Sango agreed. "Alright lets go, Inuyasha you lead."

"Feh." He turned around and started leading the way to his 'path'. Miroku walked with Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango, and Ayame stayed a few feet back talking. While poor poor Kouga who now didn't have a shirt hung his head and followed the rest of the group.

'_I hope the have shirts on the other side.'_

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I got it up by Friday didn't I? Anyway the next chapter might come up within two weeks. Schools kept me really busy, but I have plenty of ideas of whats to come. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**

**Preview**

"_You like her don't you." Inuyasha stated slyly.  
_

"_Why would I like her? She's just an annoying little girl who can't take care of herself!" Kouga denied.  
_

_'Well if that's how he feel's then I don't need to stay here. I can survive on my own without his help.' __With tears in her eyes she turned around and started running into the night. Only the moon to light her way.  
_


	5. Heart to Hammer

Chapter 5: Heart to Hammer Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha. There I said it. Happy?…Bakas… 

A/N: Hey ppl! Thanks for the reviews. Just to clear this up this is T rated and may change to M but there won't be any lemons. Okay well keep those reviews coming! Here's chapter 5:)….P.S. I'm so so so sorry for the extra late chapter, but just so you won't kill me I'm getting the next chapter up as quick as I can…I don't have school for the next week so I'll be working on this a lot. So Be Happy and Review! A LOT!

What do you people think? Should I include Kikyou?

If so what role should she play? Don't forget to help me out when you review.

They arrived to the newly built village with 'little' difficulties.

"I told you Inuyasha. I said…"

"I remember what you said monk! 'That's the rock that looks like a manatee! Its facing east towards the village.' Yeah yeah I get already. I took us the wrong way. You don't have to rub it in!" Inuyasha stormed off to sit in a tree next to the built hut for him and Kagome. (Its two people per hut.)

"We didn't really know that when we found you, you'd have company." Sango laughed nervously, "So you don't really have a hut. But I'm sure that it'll be fine out in the great outdoors until we build one."

Kouga gave her a flat look, "So you're saying that I could've been nice and warm-"

"And cozy." Miroku interjected.

Sigh "And warm in that cave but you just had to drag us here where you didn't even build us a hut!"

"Uhh well you see Kouga, we weren't that sure of what happened to you so we decided to look for you first and then do the rest of the stuff." Kagome explained.

"Oh really," Kouga started giving her a 'yeah right' look, "So then why'd it take you a couple days to look for us? Hmmm?"

"Uhh well you see we got thinking that after we came back from finding you we'd need a place to stay and since everyone was building the huts we decided to uh join them. He he he."

"So then why didn't you build US a hut?" Kouga yelled, his eye starting to tick.

"That's a story for another, so until then..!" Miroku replied and in the blink of an the group disappeared leaving Kouga and Ayame to theirselves.

* * *

3 minutes later 

"I'm BOOORREEDD!" Ayame practically screamed.

Sighing Kouga just started walking off in to the jungle to find some suitable wood so maybe, just maybe, he could build the some shelter. _'At least at the cave we had shelter. Now we don't have anything.'_ Picking up another big branch he added, _'Maybe we should just head back to cave, we can come back here later anyway.'_

'_Where's he going? Oh well, guess I'm off to go do__…__…__something__…__this sucks'_ Ayame thought, looking very dejected.

* * *

With Kouga 

'_You know, that Ayame girl isn't so bad, pretty damn feisty too'_ He smirked while picking up another 'branch' (a/n: I'd call it something more like a tree, but that's just my opinion….annndd back to the story!)

"Since we _are_ on a deserted island and there's no knowing when we're going to get off, I think I might just get to Ayame a little bit better…..Hmm, that cave can really come in handy" Laughing a bit Kouga took his pile of 'branches' (a/n: trees...srry) back to the newly built…village.

"Hey Kouga!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to him. She was soaking wet and water was dripping off of her onto everything. She looked like she had been swimming with her clothes on.

"Hey" Kouga replied. "Did you go for a swim?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"No! That jerk Inuyasha pushed me in the lake, oooh he's gonna get when I find him!" Kagome yelled angrily, then in a calm voice, scaring Kouga a bit, she asked, "Anyway what I wanted to ask you if you've seen Ayame? She's been gone quite awhile now."

sigh "She ran off?" Kouga shakes his head in disbelief, "Do you know which way she went?"

"Nope." Kagome replied curtly. "Why don't you use your nose?" She asked while tapping his nose, much to Kouga's annoyance.

Scoffing he said, "Whatever, not like I needed your help anyway." With that he walked away pouting. _'Stupid Ayame! Why'd she have to go off now? I can't build this stupid hut by myself…well I could but I just don't want to!' _

"Ah young love…" Kagome said daydreamily, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Keh, if it's so wonderful then why do people break up?" Inuyasha said, suddenly appearing at Kagome's side.

"Oh Inuyasha…I've been looking all over for you" She turned around slowly, with an evil look in her eyes.

Panicking, Inuyasha ran at full speed through the village, knocking over many people in the process.

"**I'll get you yet Inuyasha**!" Screamed a wet and furious woman…who just happened to have a nice big black** permanent** marker with her. (a/n: for anyone confused some of the things on the plane floated to shore, the marker was one of them…because I want it to be….It just is!)

Sorry guys…I know that this is really really short but it's late and I have a small case of writers block. But don't worry! It's probably just because I'm tired. I'm only posting this because of how late it is…I promise that there will be more later on…very soon later on. In chapter six...or part two: Heart to Hammer

**Anyway thanks for keeping up with me and don't forget to vote on that Kikyo thing…you know you want to **

**And Remember…If you guys kill me I can't write anymore! So…Please don't. o'**

Still to come…Ayame overhearing Kouga and what he says that tears her apart.

**Till Next Time! **


	6. Heat to Hammer parttwo

Chapter 6: Heart to Hammer part-two 

**A/N: Hey people! I hope this is fast enough for you! Well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Inu…. or Kouga but any decedents of his that are up for grabs will be:) **

Kouga threaded through – well he more like bashed through the island's jungle, looking for Ayame. It was starting to get dark and the light was rapidly retreating. With every minute more light was lost and Kouga couldn't even pick up a trace of her scent. He was getting very frustrated and worried even. _'Where is she? I should have at least picked up her scent. Damn it! I have to find her soon or it's gonna be too dark to find our way back…that if there is going to be an our.'_

Rubbing his forehead worriedly he tried sniffing the air once more. Even if it was for just a second Kouga caught Ayame's scent and raced off in her direction.

* * *

With Ayame 

"Wow this is just what I needed. A nice relaxing afternoon just making necklaces with flowers and watching the clouds go by." Ayame mused. She had stumbled upon a grove of flowers and a small pool of water nearby that formed into a stream a little ways off.

Flashback

'_Where am I? Oh no! I'm lost! Oh man Kouga's gonna kill me. If he finds me! Oh no oh no oh no! Okay calm. We're okay, we're not lost, just a little misguided. Yeah that's it! Misguided. Now if I can just find a path of some sort…' __"Wow. It's beautiful!" Ayame managed to get in her awe of the beauty that was surrounding her. _

_It was lush green with wildflowers blooming with every color. Near a small lake flowers the color of the moon bordered the world of land and water. The water itself was a crystal blue, glistening when the sun's rays delicately touched its softly moving surface. There were rocks, plants and a few golden and silver fish, but that's not what had caught her attention. It was the way the water seemed to reflect the beauty of the place around it, making everything glisten with serenity. _

"_This is what I call a haven." Ayame said as she felt herself being filled with a calming and wonderful feeling of peace and happiness. With these new feelings she laid herself in the middle of the grove and picked a nearby flower. I was dark blue on the inside and as the petals spread out, the color turned lighter until it was the color of the lake itself. _

_"This is almost too beautiful to be real. If it is a dream, I hope I don't wake up for a long time." With these words she slowly drifted to sleep. Her hand falling beside her with the flower rolling to the ground._

End Flashback

"I still can't believe I found this place. I don't know how to go back, but I'm not gonna worry about that now." Ayame said while yawning. The sky was almost dark, and the little light was reflecting on the now coal black lake. Just about everything was in shadows. Even though she had taken a nap before, she was still tired, the events of the days before had drained her and until now, she hadn't had any time to rest.

Resting her head on her hands she laid on her back and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

With Kouga 

Running as fast as he could Kouga followed Ayame's scent. He was sent swerving back and forth and sometimes even in circles. _'What the hell is she doing!'_ He wondered as he continued to follow the trail. He finally came to a stop when he heard water sloshing against the sides of rocks and the light snore of a certain female wolf demon.

Sighing in relief Kouga walked over to the sleeping girl. The scene around had a beautiful and calming look, which quickly changed once beyond the border of trees that surrounded the area.

Lightly shaking her as he knelt by her, he whispered her name trying to wake her but trying to be quiet at the same time. "Ayame, come on it's time to wake up. We only have a little light left. Ayame, Ayame."

Moaning she turned over on her side facing Kouga. Smelling the familiar scent she latched onto his legs toppling him over backwards as the result. _'Hmmm, something smells good, wonder what it is. Maybe if I get closer.'_ With those thoughts Ayame snuggled closer into Kouga's legs efficiently trapping him and causing him unwanted feelings, some of which affected other parts of his body.

"Crap. Gotta wake her up now! Before something bad happens." Gulping Kouga pushed up with his arms finding that her arms easily adjusted their position on his legs to his knees, but wouldn't let go. At least now being able to get close to Ayame again Kouga could wake her up.

Getting close to her ear he yelled "Hey Ayame! Get your ass UP!" A particularly loud snore and her grabbing him around the waist was the only reaction her got from her. Feeling frustrated and getting a bit edgy that it was getting to be really dark and he didn't exactly know the way back, Kuga tried again but with a different tactic. _'Since yelling and whispering won't work how about…pleasantness?'_

Kouga once again leaned next to her ear, which was getting a little difficult seeing as she now had her arms around his waist. Kouga started to whisper huskily into her ear, "Ayame" he whispered while nipping her ear. "You need to wake up now. You don't want me to go away now do you?" In her sleepy and now half awake state Ayame shook her head slightly liking the new feeling that spread through her like wild fire. "Good, now you know what you have to do to get me to stay?" He asked lightly nipping and licking her ear.

Once again she shook her head. "Well," he just about purred, " you need to…WAKE UP!" He yelled the last part, fully waking Ayame up and causing her to jump in the air a foot.

Yelping as she hit the ground hard, she looked up confused as to why and where she was. "Kouga?" She asked rubbing her butt which took much of the impact. "Yeah?" He asked impatiently, wanting her to hurry up. It was dark out now and the moon was only a sliver. "Why is it so dark out?" She asked while Kouga helped her to her feet. Sighing (a/n: he seems to do a lot of that doesn't he?) he answered her question, keeping his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Well, it's dark out because that's what happens when the sun goes down. It's dark out because you slept through the day. It's dark out because I spent most of the day looking for you while you slept uncaring here! That's why it's dark out!"

"Geez, didn't know I was such a burden." Ayame said while turning from him slightly, a hurt look on her face. Even though Kouga couldn't see her facial features very well he could still hear the defeat in her voice. "Look, I didn't mean to yell" Ayame scoffed. "I just was a little worried about where you were and how we're gonna get back."

"You were worried about me?" She asked fully turning to face him with a slight blush on her cheeks. _'He was worried? Does that mean he actually cares about me?'_ Now blushing Kouga replied, "Yeah, I guess, I mean, Ayame I didn't know where you were and couldn't find anywhere, then when I finally pick up your scent your going in circles and zigzagging all over the place. I thought something was after you. Then I found you sleeping here." He caressed her face lightly, his face moving closer to hers slightly. "Just promise me you won't go off again with out telling anyone got it?" Moving closer Ayame replied, "Yeah, I got it." And with that Kouga swooped down and captured Ayame's lips in a passionate kiss. Ayame felt her whole body heat up as his lips moved against hers as if in a dance.

When they broke apart for air the moon's light shone upon them, making their eyes glitter. The stared into each other's eyes, in a world of their own, where nothing can enter, nothing can come between them. In a world, that Ayame hoped would last forever.

If only she knew how short forever could be.

**A/N: Thanks guys for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me if you think they're moving to fast. I think I might slow it down a bit but tell me what you think! Also is this too short? I thought it would be a good place to end but I don't want short chapters. So once again, tell me what you think:)**

**Next to come: Heart to Hammer: part three.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
